


In our bedroom, after the war

by SeleneLawfulGood



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, POV First Person, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Trans Catra (She-Ra), because she always is when I write her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLawfulGood/pseuds/SeleneLawfulGood
Summary: One day after the end, Catra wakes up and contemplates.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	In our bedroom, after the war

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting there half-written since May 15th because writer's block and a lack of motivation, but I have finally managed to get to work and finish it and post it. 
> 
> Also, thanks a lot to pixlh3art, who basically beta-ed this, which gave me the motivation I needed, go read her stuff if you can it's all amazing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

I wake up slowly, enveloped in a comforting warmth that almost lulls me back to sleep.

Except, of course, for the hellishly bright light shining right in front of me, which I can’t seem to be able to turn around to avoid. I have no choice but to stay awake, even though, right now, I really wish I wasn’t.

With that purpose in mind, my left eye opens first, but the light that woke me up hits it with such an intensity that it automatically closes again. I grumble with as much energy as my still sleepy body will give me, and try again, slower this time, managing to acclimate to the light. I curse the very translucent curtains for not being able to block any light, like they’re _supposed_ to.

_Ugh._

I almost want to punch whoever made the decision to use those stupidly useless pieces of cloth instead of something that could block out the sun a _nd let me sleep_ , but I’m far too tired to even move from my spot on the bed.

I also notice a strong pair of arms, curled up around me in a very comfortable embrace. I manage to not panic, for even a fraction of a second. I know exactly who they belong to.

I turn around with some difficulty, and come face to face with Adora; still asleep, softly breathing. And with some of her hair on her face, having fallen from the ponytail she _still_ wears to bed for some reason.

I can’t help but smile at the sight of the woman I’ve always loved, and who loves me back just as much. The woman who still chose me in the end, after everything I did, who _stayed_ with me and let me stay with her.

After a few seconds of looking at her adorable face, I remember that it’s only been a day since everything ended, since we finally stopped Horde Prime. It almost doesn’t seem real, that we are both still here, still together, after that. That this isn't just a dream that I'll wake up from only to find myself in this same room, alone, having lost her to the Heart. Or trapped in my own body, surrounded by pristine walls, a sickly green glow and dozens of identical clones.

I shake my head, taking a deep breath, and banish the thoughts from my mind. No use worrying about that kind of useless, catastrophic possibilities, given that they didn't come to pass. I wouldn't be able to feel her soft breaths on my nose, or her warmth in my whole body, otherwise.

I just want to just keep looking at her, gently caress her face, and bury my head in her neck, to be as close to her as I can. I don’t want her to let go, I want to keep feeling her warmth close to me for as long as it’s possible. She’s going to have to leave at some point, after she wakes up; we’ll both have to, maybe to different places. There’s a lot to be done, the war just ended _yesterday_ , after all. 

I know that her leaving for that purpose doesn’t mean she’ll leave _me_ , we’ll still be together, working to help Etheria and its people heal from the damage that’s been caused. The damage that _I_ had a part in causing. Still, I just want to feel close to her, as close as I can, to reassure myself that we _are_ here, that this _is_ real, and will keep being so for the rest of our lives.

So, for the time being, I move towards her, feeling her tighten her arms around me with a contented “hmm”. There is a happy smile on her face, small and soft, not worried by anything. I can’t help but smile too. My eyes water as I bury my head in the crook of her neck, and close my eyes.

We’re fine, we’re okay. Everything else can wait for a bit longer.


End file.
